Patent Literature 1 discloses a robot that can move an arm or the like close to an object while recognizing the object. The robot calculates a recognition space into which the arm is prevented from entering based on position information of a camera and position information of a gripping object. The recognition space indicates a space in which recognition of the gripping object is prevented due to the arm entering. Then, the robot calculates an arm trajectory that avoids entry of the arm to the recognition space and controls the arm.